Mi vida sin ella
by Chica Vegeta
Summary: Un fic que habla de como Yamcha perdió el amor de Bulma. Como poco a poco la costumbre fue tomando parte en esta relación. Su fama y sus amoríos fueron alejándola de él, acercándola a un solitario príncipe; pero su amor por ella nunca se marcho.
1. Recuerdos

Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, me anime a escribirlo porque... quería contar la historia de Yamcha el ex ladrón que perdió a su novia por un sayajin, y expresar sus sentimientos de como poco a poco fue perdiendo a su amada Bulma.

**Los personajes de Dragon ball que usaré en este fic pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, pero la historia y trama son de mi propiedad.**

**Capitulo. 1- Recuerdos.**

Recuerdo muy bien el día que la conocí, su belleza me cautivo, tenía unos ojos azules radiantes como dos estrellas y sus labios eran rojos como la sangre, su cuerpo escultural me dejaba inmóvil. Sin duda ella era la mujer perfecta con la que quisiera casarme algún día, no lo podía dudar.

Ese día, después de quedar como un tonto al verla, me puse a pensar como una chica tan linda fuera amiga de ese chico tan travieso llamado Goku.

Ese día sentí que perdí la batalla contra ese chiquillo, pero como no la iba a perder si esa chica me distraía porque al verla mi cuerpo no se podía mover, era cierto que otras mujeres me causaban un miedo que me paralizaba, pero ella sí que me dejaba inmóvil, porque no era como las demás veces que le temía a las mujeres, esta vez mi sangre ardía, soltaba la baba cuando ella se levantaba y yo, no me podía mover.

Recuerdo que Puar me cogió y me dijo — ¡Retirada Yamcha, vámonos de aquí!— me subió pronto en el pequeño carrito y nos fuimos.

Después de eso no paraba de pensar en esa chica, mi mente quedo en blanco y solo aparecía su figura, Puar gritaba mi nombre pero yo no podía regresar a la realidad, quede tan enamorado de aquella chica que no la podía sacar de mi mente por más que pudiera.

—Podremos atrapar al niño mientras esa chica no esté ahí — Dijo mi pequeño amigo haciendo una cara malévola.

—Puar te digo algo—dije sonriéndole.

—Si Yamcha, dime—dijo acercándose a mí.

—Esa chica en realidad me gusta—dije con cara de enamorado.

—Yamcha, tu siempre dices eso cuando ves a una chica—dijo mientras le salía de su frente una pequeña gota de sudor.

—No Puar, esta vez en realidad me gusta esta chica además no es cualquier chica, es una muy bella—dije mientras tomaba mi espada.

—Bueno si tú lo dices—dijo molesto y se alegó de mí.

Después de eso, recuerdo que yo quería las esferas del dragón; mi único deseo seria, dejar de temerles a las mujeres para algún día casarme. El día que debíamos ir a donde estaba el tal Goku, yo me negaba porque no quería verla, aquella chica me enamoro con solo verla, pero aún le temía.

Yo le roge a Puar que no fuéramos más sin embargo me dijo— Yamcha si quieres casarte algún día tendrás que pedirle a las esferas del dragón que te quiten ese temor por las mujeres—la verdad tenia razón— ¡ay qué mala suerte tengo!—me dije.

Nos dirigíamos a donde estaba el niño Goku y sus amigos. Recuerdo que ya era de noche y miramos una capsula activa era donde se refugiaban ellos. Nos ocultábamos detrás de una roca.

— ¿Listo Yamcha?— me dijo Puar, —Si, listo—él ya tenía los planes bien hechos —Yo por acá y tú por allá—y accedí a hacerlo dirigiéndome hacia la dirección indicada.

Me asome por una pequeña ventana muy silenciosamente y fue cuando ¡Puf...! la mire a ella,

— ¡Aaaaaaah...!—grite y Puar salió volando hacia donde me encontraba

— ¡Ohhh...! Yamcha ¿qué te sucede?— la verdad no sé cuál era mi cara, — ¡Nada, nada! Estoy bien—pero era increíble, la había visto desnuda y sentí algo extraño dentro de mi cuerpo, sentí como que mi sangre hervía.

Desde ahí empezó todo, después ocurrían cosas extrañas, a veces la veía o algunas otras veces no. Lo único que sabía es que me gustaba y que la quería como mi novia, sin darme cuenta poco a poco le fui perdiendo el miedo.

Recuerdo aquella vez que nos encerraron en el castillo de Pilar; ese marciano que se creía muy poderoso y no era más que un cobarde. No sé porque pero me asocie a ese chiquillo malcriado llamado Goku. Tal vez era porque quería que me ayudara a buscar las esferas del dragón o tal vez para acércame más a esa chica que según sabia se llamaba Bulma. Por el intento de buscar y atrapar las esferas del dragón pasamos por increíbles aprietos, nos encerraron, nos durmieron, le quitaron la esfera de cuatro estrellas a Goku, Etc., etc., etc.

Después Oolong y Puar pudieron escapar, no dejar que Pilaf cumpliera su deseo, era el plan. Pero quien salió ganado fue cerdito quien fue el que le pido al Dios dragón un deseo.

Un deseo tan insignificante pero de todas formas lo acepte ya que no había otra alternativa, era eso o que ese marciano dominara el mundo.

Después de lo ocurrido Pilaf quería vengarse por no dejar cumplir su deseo, así que nuevamente nos encerraron en una pared amplia que se veía la luna, pero las consecuencias eran que cuando amaneciera los quemaría el sol hasta dejarnos morir. Aquella vez Goku nos contó la historia de un monstruo que mato a su abuelito a nosotros nos dio miedo, de pronto aquel chiquillo se quedó mirando la luna y se empezó a convertir en una bestia gigante.

Nosotros nos aterrorizamos y salimos corriendo de allí, el hizo un desastre y nosotros tuvimos que cortarle la cola y así termino todo. Después de solucionar el problema que ese niño con cola había provocado.

Bulma y yo estábamos felices, aunque el Dios dragón no los había cumplido el deseo, ya estaba cumplido. Esa hermosa chica seria mi novia y ella me invito a su casa para vivir, Yo acepte.

Nuestra relación iba bien, hasta que un grupo de chicas según ella admiradoras me estaban persiguiendo, yo no entendía a Bulma ¿por qué me había echado de su casa? si yo no les prestaba atención a esas muchachas. Ella no entendía que solo tenía ojos para ella y no comprendía que ella era la única que me gustaba y que nadie se iba a interponer en nuestra relación.

Flash Back.

-Yamcha quiero que te vayas de mi casa.-Dijo acercándose a mí y con cara enfurecida.

-¿Qué? ¿Bulma, pero por qué?- Dije sorprendido.

-Por qué esas chicas te están persiguiendo.- Dijo cruzando sus brazos y haciéndome un gesto.

-Pero mi amor, si yo no les prestó atención.- Dije mientras tomaba una bebida.

-No me digas mi amor, más bien vete.- Dijo señalándome la puerta.

-Bueno si tú quieres que me vaya, ok ya me voy.- Dije tristemente.

Fin Flash Back.

Después de que yo me fui, me quede solo sin mi querida novia la extrañaba y trataba de arreglar las cosas con ella pero por más de que yo intentara no podía.

Pasó mucho tiempo y estuve sin ella, no sé por cuanto tiempo. Pero cada rato la veía y yo me sentía culpable por haberla dejado así.

Después se arreglaron los problemas, no sé si ella fue o yo fui quien los soluciono.

Todo paso normal, Bulma y yo seguíamos siendo novios, llegamos a querernos mucho. Pero sus celos fueron en aumento, me cuestionaba mucho, —Yamcha tu ¿por qué haces eso? o ¿por qué haces aquello es por alguna chica o qué? Ya me tenía harto con ese tema ella sabía que la amaba pero no lo quería entender.

Seguíamos siendo novios, pero en cada momento peleamos más, no sabíamos cómo dejar ese problema de nuestra relación.

Un día me fui a entrenar a las montañas porque quería ganar el torneo de las artes marciales, ya que Goku había derrotado a Piccolo Daimaku y era más fuerte que todos. Desde ese día todos nos dejamos de ver. Yo no había visto a mi novia desde la muerte de ese malvado y yo seguía entrenando muy lejos de la ciudad.

Hasta que llego el día más esperado; El torneo de las artes marciales y todos nos reunimos el día de la inauguración, yo estaba ansioso de pelear contra mis amigos, pero más por ver a mi hermosa chica. Cuando llegue junto con Krilin, Ten, y Chaos me alegre por ver a mis antiguos compañeros, pero me sorprendí mucho al ver a mi Bulma, quede boquiabierto estaba más preciosa, su cara, su pelo, toda ella, era demasiado bella cada día, esa mujer me enamoraba.

Recuerdo que después de que termino el torneo de las artes marciales y que Goku salió victorioso de aquella batalla contra Piccolo Jr., Bulma y yo tu tuvimos una cita muy romántica y grandiosa ya que no nos habíamos desde la última pelea contra Piccolo Daimaku después de eso ocurrió algo que jamás olvidare.

Flash Back.

La joven pareja llegaron a la Corporación Capsula, para dar por finalizada su cita, el ex ladrón había acompañado a Bulma hasta la puerta de su casa.  
—Bueno, hemos llegado, sana y salva a tu casa. — lo que menos quería él era que ella tuviera problemas con sus padres.  
—Pero, está muy oscuro y se me hace extraño que no se haya encendido el sistema de luces de seguridad, acompáñame a investigar… ¡Me da miedo!— abrazándolo para sentirse segura.  
—Está bien, está bien, yo te acompañare para que mires que no pasa nada, alguna falla tal vez y tus padres estarán dormidos que no se darían cuenta— así entraron a la gran casa, yendo despacio entre la penumbra de la gran sala.  
Fueron de habitación en habitación sin encontrar nada, eso era lo más raro; de los papás de Bulma parecía que no estaban, se dirigieron hacia la alcoba de la pareja para cerciorase de su teoría. Llegando a la habitación, efectivamente no había nadie.  
— ¿Pero dónde estarán? Mis padres no son de salir sin dejarme una nota de perdido. — se fueron dirigiendo hacia la habitación de ella sin darse cuenta.  
Ya en la puerta de su recamara pararon como cayendo en su realidad, un nerviosismo inocente hace que se sonrojen, sin saber que decir, se miran, sus miradas se entrelazaron como deseaban que lo hicieran sus cuerpos.  
Poco a poco se fueron acercando, los nervios eran quienes dominaban el ambiente. Sin más la atrajo hacia él y se aferró a su boca de una manera voraz, la necesitaba, eso estaba claro en su mente como en su cuerpo.  
Ella no hacía más que dejarse llevar por aquel a quien amaba, con la habilidad que caracterizaba al ex ladrón abrió la puerta que se encontraba tras de ella y con pasos torpes; sin romper aquella unión de bocas fueron entrando entre la oscuridad de la habitación siendo solo guiados por la poca luz que se vea del pasillo de la casa. Yamcha con el pie pudo cerrar la puerta. Debido a la oscuridad que ahora prevalecía en la habitación fueron tropezando con cuanta cosa se encontraba en el piso, solo se podía oír las risas picaras que causaba aquella situación tan graciosamente excitante.  
Bulma sabiendo de memoria su cuarto, se fue directamente hacia la mesa de noche donde se encontraba una pequeña lámpara de noche, prendiéndola, la media luz los ilumino, ahora podían verse, no lo pensaron más, esa era la noche donde iban a estar juntos, ya no importaba si en realidad estaban solos en la casa o no.  
Delicadamente la fue recostando, acaricio su mejilla y retiro un mechón de cabello de su rostro, podía perderse en aquellos ojos azules, ellos eran más profundo y auténticos que el mismo mar.  
— ¿Estas segura?— temía a su respuesta, mas no perdió de vista sus ojos—Más que nunca, quiero estar contigo, porque te amo Yamcha, soy tuya y siempre lo seré. —  
Lo beso reafirmando su decisión, ella seria suya y no se arrepentiría, tomo la iniciativa al retirarle la camisa que llevaba, su pecho estaba formado por firmes músculos, los recorrió lentamente haciendo que él se extasiara con aquellas suaves caricias, postró un beso su pecho, recorriéndolo llegando hasta su cuello, lentamente formo un camino hacia su oído y susurrándole seductoramente.  
—¿Y tú estás seguro?— el rostro de él lucia hermoso, sus ojos negros a pesar de querer mostrar seguridad, se mostraban nerviosos, ansiosos de lo que estaba pasando, se besaron apasionadamente subiendo de tono las caricia, la ropa una a una fue retirada dejándolos en la desnudes, Yamcha no era un experto pero poco a poco fue tomando el control y fue llevándola a un clímax lleno de gemidos nuevos para ella, acariciaba sus caderas, hasta llegar a tomarla por el trasero, su intimidad sobre la de ella se sentía húmeda y extasiada, la aferro entre sus brazos fuertemente agarrándose a su cuerpo, estaba maravillado de tenerla, de acaríciala por vez primera, de que iba a ser suya y solamente suya, así que llego a su pecho, hasta su pezón que estaba erecto, lo fue chupando lentamente mientras acariciaba el otro con pequeños pellizcos, haciendo que ella pidiera por más; sin embargo aún no era tiempo, él tenía que hacer este momento memorable y fue bajando hasta llegar a su intimida besándola y lamiéndola como siempre imagino hacerlo, él se estaba alimentando de los jugos que la excitación de Bulma daba, ella ya no podía más gemía y se arqueaba demandando por más.  
—Te amo, te amo, te amo— susurraba Bulma y al escuchar el ex ladrón subió su mirada hacia su rostro excitado de ella, él podía ver en el rostro de ella la pureza que aquella chica audaz tenia, ella era un ángel, su inocencia estaba lista para ser robada. Pero fue sorprendido cuando su rostro fue tomado para ser atraído por un beso, el roll había cambiado, Bulma quería mostrar lo que ella era capaz de hacerlo sentir, sin más lo acostó sobre la cama y se montó sobre de él, besándolo desde la boca hasta a llegar hasta su ombligo jugando con este y dándole una sensación de cosquilleo.  
— ¡Ohhh Bulma!— después se bajó como él lo había hecho llegando hasta su hombría que estaba plenamente erecto, le era raro verlo, nunca había visto uno miembro varonil sin ser una imagen, sin pensarlo lo tomo entre sus manos y lo postro sobre su boca dando succiones que le daban una satisfacción al guerrero causando gruñidos roncos de placer.  
Al ver el efecto que había causado a su amado, fue hacia su rostro para besarlo, ya era el tiempo y separándose de aquel apasionado beso, lo miro.  
—Estoy lista, hazme tuya— él la beso y la recostó, tomo sus piernas y las separo, restregó su miembro sobre la intimidad de ella y lo coloco listo para la penetración, lo empujo firmemente sobre de ella y la penetro, rompiendo su inocencia. Y causando un grito de dolor.  
— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Paramos?— el nerviosismo le gano. —No sigue— y con embestidas delicadas continua, haciendo que el dolor pasara y se convirtiera en algo placentero.  
Poco a poco incremento las embestidas, el ambiente se encontraba lleno de gemidos y envueltos en placer llegaron al clímax los dos juntos, habiendo realizado su primer encuentro con la más total entrega.  
—Te amo Bulma y siempre lo hare, gracias por estar en mi vida y cambiarla, eres la mujer con la que deseo pasar mi vida, luchare en la vida y seré alguien digno de ti, para que jamás te arrepientas de lo nuestro.— con los ojos llorosos y la voz entrecortada de la emoción ella le respondió, —Yo también te amo y jamás te dejare, eres el amor de mi vida y siempre estaré a tu lado en la buenas y en las malas, jamás me arrepentiré de ser tuya Yamcha, no habrá nadie para mi después de ti mi hermoso ladrón.— esa fue la promesa que se hicieron después de haber hecho el amor y lo sellaron con un beso.  
Recostados en la cama cubriendo su desnudes con las sabanas color rosa de su cama, se dispusieron a dormir, Yamcha la atrajo hacia el para abrazarla, ella se recostó sobre su pecho y se dispuso a descansar en brazos de su amor.  
Así paso la noche y llego la mañana, Bulma despierta de un su descanso a lado de su novio, se levanta con cuidado para no despertarlo. Cuando se dirigía al baño para asearse, ve que sobre la mesa de noche hay una hoja doblada con su nombre escrito, la toma y la lee:  
Querida Bulma:  
Tuvimos que salir por cuestiones referentes a la sucursal del norte, nada grave cariño, no te preocupes, estaremos bien. Cuídate mucho, no andes sola, que el joven Yamcha este siempre contigo, una muchachita como tú, no debe de andar sola, aprovecha que tienes un novio tan gallardo y guapo.  
Te queremos mucho, tu papa y yo…  
Bunny Briefs  
Bulma termino de leer… y una sonrisa pícara ilumino su rostro.  
— ¡Bendita sea la Corporación Cápsula y sus problemas!— se lanzó sobre la cama despertando a su novio con un beso.  
—Despierta perezoso, ¿listo para más?— y así en la intimidad no pararon en los siguientes dos días.

Fin Flash Back.

Después de esa noche tan perfecta nuestra relación en lugar de mejorar, empeoro mucho más de lo imaginado, creo que los dos pensábamos que desde ahí empezaríamos a hacer la pareja perfecta, pero no fue así, sino fue todo lo contrario éramos una pareja de novios por costumbre peleábamos por cosas insignificantes que no tenían valor alguno.

Un inicio muy diferente, un amor complicado y un final inesperado, mis recuerdos con Bulma son lo que más atesoro jamás pensé perderla y mucho menos por alguien que considero que no se la merece Solo sé que la amo y siempre la amare y aunque solo seamos amigos siempre la recordare.

**Continuara...**

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, pero... ya se viene lo mejor... ya que esto solo eran sus recuerdos con Bulma.. Después contara de como perdió a Bulma.. y blablabla no quiero contar mas

Gracias por leerlo y deja tu review.


	2. Mi mas grande error

**Capitulo 2.- Mi más grande error.**

Paso el tiempo y las cosas no iban bien con Bulma, no hacíamos más que pelear nunca estábamos bien.

Yo me dirigía a la C.C para saber cómo estaba mi novia, iba caminando junto con puar.

Llegamos y me dispuse a anunciarme por el citofono, alguien respondió con un tono muy tierno y pude notar en ese mismo instante que se trataba de la mama de Bulma.

-Hola querido ¿Cómo estás?  
-Hola Sra. Briefs ¿Se encuentra Bulma?  
-¡Oh! Sí, claro que esta, ¿Quieres que le diga que estas aquí?  
-Si, por favor ¡Dígale!  
-Bueno joven Yamcha, ¿Quieres pasar a comer un pastelito?.  
-No, Muchas gracias señora.  
-Bueno como tú digas.

Espere un buen rato, Hasta que escuche que abrían la puerta pude darme cuenta que era mi hermosa novia, Sonreí al verla pero ella tenía una cara muy seria.

-Hola mi amor – Dije mientras me le acercaba para darle un beso.  
-Hola Yamcha – Respondió a mi saludo con sus brazos cruzados- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Ah... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Pregunte confundido- Eso es obvio Bulma quería verte.  
-No – Respondió con enojo – No te creo.  
-¿No me invitaras a tu casa?  
-Ah... Claro Sigue, bienvenido esta es tu casa.  
Entre a la gran casa muy confundido ¿Pero qué le pasa? Me pregunte ¿Y cómo has estado?  
-Bien como siempre –Respondió – Y Tu?  
-Bien, Mientras le respondía me acercaba a ella para besarla, estaba a punto de tocar sus labios cuando de pronto sentí una delicada mano en mi pecho que me empujaba hacia atrás, Ella me había rechazado.  
-¿Qué te ocurre porque has estado extraña conmigo desde que llegue?  
-¿Eh? Que dices, No me pasa nada.  
-No Bulma a mi no me engañas a ti te pasa algo, Dime que te sucede.  
-Que nada Yamcha.  
-Dime lo que te sucede – Insiste- Por favor no me hagas sufrir.  
-¿Enserio lo quieres saber?  
-Si….  
- Yam… Yamc... Yamcha – Tartamudeo- Yamcha Seré sincera contigo.  
- ¿Qué? Que pasa – Pregunte desesperado –Enserio me estas preocupando Bulma.  
- Me siento mal – Confeso - Creo que nuestra relación no va bien, hasta creo sospechas de ti y no es justo que ni tú ni yo suframos ¿Verdad?  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?, Por favor explícame no entiendo nada.  
-Yamcha – Se volteo hacia otro lado – Dime la verdad ¿Tu me amas?  
-¡Ah! Bulma por qué dices esas ridiculeces.  
-No, No son ningunas ridiculeces por favor se sincero conmigo, como yo lo estoy siendo contigo.  
-Bulma Claro que te amo, ¿por qué dices eso?  
-Mira creo que nuestra relación va empeorando cada vez mas – Hiso una pausa – Hasta creo….  
-¿Qué crees?  
-Hasta creo que tú no me amas y que me eres infiel.  
-¿Infiel? Bulma pero que te pasa yo jamás te he sido infiel, Yo te amo.  
-Yo creo que tú tienes a otra mujer, no quiero pelear contigo, Sera mejor…  
-¡Bulma! – Grite- ¿Sera mejor qué?  
-Sera mejor – Se volteo hacia mí y me miro seriamente – Tomarnos un tiempo.  
-¿Qué tomarnos un tiempo? Bulma te juro que yo jamás te he sido infiel.  
-Ya te lo dije Yamcha – Aclaro – Sera mejor que te vayas.  
-No, Como crees yo no me iré, Yo te amo créeme.  
- Ya te dije vete, Sal de mi casa.  
-No, Bulma no me dejes.  
- Seguridad – Grito – Vete o llamo a seguridad para que te saque.  
- ¿Me estas sacando de tu casa? – Pregunte – Bueno, espera déjame salir.  
Mientras me dirigía a la puerta para salir ella me miraba con una cara fulminante, cuando ya estuve afuera de la casa Bulma se acerco y me dijo.  
-Adiós Yamcha.  
Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de tirarme la puerta en la cara.  
-¡Bulma Briefs! – Grite- Yo te amo y jamás te he traicionado.

Después de esa gran discusión, Corrí lo más rápido que pude no se que iba a hacer pero lo único que quería en ese momento era estar solo.  
Hasta que escuche un grito, Era Puar me detuve y le dije.  
-Detente – Grite – No me sigas, Déjame solo.  
-¿Qué vas hacer? –Pregunto con voz aterrorizada.  
-No te preocupes Puar- Dije mientras lo abrazaba – Ve para la casa y espérame ahí.  
-Yamcha, no vayas a hacer una locura – Dijo mientras rompía en llanto.  
-Y…Y… Yo – Tartamudee- Yo no hare nada.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Adiós Puar! – Le dije mientras volvía a correr.  
-¡Yamchaaaaaa! – Grito – Por favor regresa no te vayas.

Seguí corriendo, Ya estaba cansado hasta que recordé que podía volar, Alcé el vuelo y seguí, Volé lo más rápido que pude lo único que quería era alejarme de la C.C y de Bulma, Hasta que me detuve en un pequeño parque, decidí bajar cuando lo hice mire a mi alrededor, No estaba nadie, Mire un gran árbol y me senté.

Estaba solo sentía que las lagrimas inundaban mi rostro, Me controle no quería llorar y mucho menos por Bulma pero en ese momento tan desesperante era necesario despegar todos mis sentimientos, Una lagrima cayo inocentemente de mis ojos, Ya no podía resistirme así que rompí en llanto, Llorara como loco así que deje que mis sentimientos fluyeran.  
Como puede ser cierto esto yo jamás le he sido infiel a Bulma ¿Qué le pasa? Pensé mientras tocaba el frio pasto y lo arrancaba descontroladamente, Quería morirme en ese momento no creía posible que Bulma se comportara de esa manera, ¡Nooo! Grite en un tono muy bajo ya que las lágrimas me habían quitado los alientos.

Eran casi de las 10:00 pm de la noche, Ya era tarde pero a mí no me importaba solo quería llorar, Me seguía maldiciendo, Gritaba como loco mientras lloraba mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos, Mientras Gritaba Escuche una voz muy tierna.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?  
Mire a mi alrededor y me di de cuenta que una hermosa chica me preguntaba eso, Al principio no la reconocí pero después me di de cuenta de quien se trataba.  
-¿Eh?  
-Hola ¿Qué te pasa? – Repitió- ¿Te pasa algo?  
La mire fijamente me quede mudo no sabía que responderle.  
-Hola ¿Eres tu Yamcha? – Dijo sorprendida – Cuando tiempo sin verte amigo.  
-¡Oh..! Hola Liz ¿Cómo Estás?  
-Muy Bien y tú? – Respondió – ¿Eh? Porque lloras.  
-Bien, No por nada ¡Tranquila!  
-Mmm! Dime qué te pasa no seas así conmigo – Dijo dulcemente – Ven por qué no vamos a caminar.  
Me seque las lagrimas y accedí a ir con ella a dar un paseo por el parque, Ella me cogió de la mano, yo me sentía incomodo, Ella era muy linda pero no podía dejarme llevar por ella, Yo tenía novia no sería justo.  
-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que te pasa?  
-Eh… ¿Lo quieres saber?  
-¡Claro! Yo soy tu amiga, Dime.  
-Bueno, La verdad me siento mal, Porque…. –Hice una pausa – Porque mi novia esta brava conmigo.  
-¿Tu novia? No me digas que ya tienes.  
-Si, Si la tengo.  
-¡Ahh! Que mal Yamcha.  
-Si…  
-¿Quieres ir a bailar conmigo?  
No sabía que responderle estaba triste y lo menos que quería era divertirme pero después acepte no sé por qué, ya estábamos dentro de la discoteca cuando ella me cogió de la mano y me dijo ¡Ven vamos a bailar!  
-Bueno como tu digas – Dije Tristemente – Pero solo una vez ¿Ok?  
-Bueno.

Estábamos bailando cuando ella me cogió del mentón y me miro dulcemente se estaba acercando a mí para besarme, Yo no quería pero lo hice, La bese duramos arto tiempo besándonos cuando reaccione la solté.

-Oye ¿Por qué me besas?  
-Mmm! Porque si.  
-No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Eh?  
-Bueno – Respondió - ¿Vamos a sentarnos?  
-Bueno…  
Los sentamos y ella llamo al mesero y pidió dos copas de licor, Yo no quería pero ella me rogo, Ella brindo copas conmigo yo acepte después de eso los dos tomamos arto licor, Yo estaba medio borracho pero aun así seguía tomando.  
-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? –Pregunto- Y allí seguiremos bebiendo.  
-No – Respondí – No por favor.  
-Ay vamos por favor – Insistió – ¿O acaso tienes miedo de algo?  
-No, no tengo miedo de nada.  
-Entonces ¡Vamos!

Acepte, Nos dirigíamos a la casa de Liz Yo iba incomodo en su auto pero a la vez borracho, Llegamos y ella me invito a seguir yo accedí ha hacerlo, Después me invito a la habitación yo no quería pero entre.

-Ya regreso, Voy al baño – Dijo Dulcemente – Espérame Ahí.  
-Ok Liz.  
Me dolía la cabeza, Aun sentía el dolor de lo que me había dicho Bulma, Ella había vuelto y me miraba sexualmente.  
-Yamcha – Grito mientras se echaba en mis brazos – Te amo…  
La recibí con afecto, Aunque me sentía confundido de lo que me había dicho de inmediato me separe de ella.  
-¿Quieres que saque algo de tomar?  
-No…  
Camino por el cuarto muy despacio, Llego a cama y me miro incitante mientras se recostaba me gritaba.  
-Acércate, Yamcha. No te deprimas por lo de tu novia. Ahora yo estoy aquí contigo.  
Trague saliva y me quede tieso observándola. Estaba confundido no sabía qué hacer, Ella me estaba invitando a algo memorable, Pero pensé ¿Cómo le voy a hacer esto ha Bulma?  
-No déjame en paz, No quiero tener sexo contigo y mucho menos en estos momentos de desesperación.  
-Vamos no seas duro conmigo, Déjate llevar por el deseo, Deja de pensar en el pasado y piensa en el futuro, Vamos a estar tu y yo.  
Se acerco a mí y me dio un cálido beso.  
-Tienes razón – Le dije fríamente – Pero yo amo a Bulma, no le puedo hacer esto.  
-Solo relájate amor, Déjate llevar.  
-No, No, No – Me repetía – No lo puedo hacer.  
Me tiro en la cama y me abrazo del cuello atrayéndome hacia ella, apretándome entre sus piernas. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y volvió a besarme, Me quito la camisa y comenzó ha acariciarme el pecho jadeando ligeramente. La abrasé y comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos.  
Mis movimientos eran torpes, Solo podía pensar en Bulma. aun no podía entregar totalmente a la pasión.  
Liz, al verme de esa manera se fue desabotonando el vestido, Yo me quede boquiabierto y ella al ver esa reacción tomo mi mano y la introdujo dentro de sus pechos.  
Ella me fue recostando en la cama, No opuse resistencia.  
Estaba a punto de perder el control, en ese momento pensé en Bulma.  
-No- La empuje poniéndome de pie – No puedo, No Bulma.  
-¿Pero por qué?  
-No ya te dije que no puedo, Ya se mi cuerpo te desea pero mi mente piensa en mi novia.  
-Yamcha – Grito- Ya te dije que yo te deseo y tu también a mí. No te preocupes por la tonta esa.  
-Por favor Liz, No me hagas esto.  
-Vamos, tú ya eres mío.  
La contemple con el vestido desabotonado, Tenía ganas de hacerla mía pero simplemente no podía como le iba a hacer esto a Bulma. No le serie infiel.  
Me abrazo y comenzó a acariciarme desenfrenadamente. Esa mujer me hacía perder el control, La calidez de su cuerpo se había metido en mi sangre y me quemaba, respire hondo y trate de controlarme pensando en Bulma pero no pude, Así que deje que sus caricias continuaran, Ella siguió, Volví a tomar el control, La solté.  
-¿Que te ocurre?  
-Déjame Liz.  
-Tranquilo, Déjate llevar por mí.  
Liz me jalo hacia la cama y me siguió besando.  
-Por favor… - Me queje tratando de liberarme  
- No te opongas, Lindo –Amenazo con dulzura – Yo soy tuya.  
Volvió a besarme. Esta vez no puse resistencia, me deje llevar por la pasión mis últimas palabras fueron "Bulma perdóname"

Desperté a la mañana siguiente y me di de cuenta que estaba en una cama desnudo, Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Liz acostada al lado mío, Estaba desnuda al igual que yo.  
-¿Entonces esto no fue un sueño? – Me Pregunte- ¿Ósea que le fui infiel a Bulma?  
-No, Bulmaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras después de serle por primera vez infiel a Bulma, Pensé en ese momento este es **"Mi más grande error"**

**Continuara….**

* * *

Gracias por leerlo y deja tu review.


	3. Otra oportunidad

Capitulo 3.- Otra oportunidad.

Después de que desperté, vi a Liz al lado mío, verifique de que no fuera un sueño así que pellizque mi brazo pero desgraciadamente no ocurrió nada.

Me sentí preocupado aun no podía creer que yo le hubiera sido infiel a Bulma, quise morirme en ese momento.  
Me levante dispuesto a marcharme, busque mi ropa y esta se encontraba a un lado de la cama, la recogí y como pude me la puse, lo mas rápido posible.

Después de eso abrí la puerta con cuidado para irme, pero me quede viendo a Liz unos segundos y pensé.

-Perdóname pero yo amo a Bulma y no se porque hice eso anoche.

Alce el vuelo y Salí volando de allí por aquella ventana de la habitación, queriendo olvidar lo que sucedió.

Estaba triste, volaba sin rumbo alguno, hasta que pensé.

-¡Puar! ¿Dónde estará?.

No podía pensar bien, ya que en mi mente solo se encontraba Bulma.

-¡Ah! Es mi culpa por hacer esto, no se porque lo hice, ojala algún día ella me perdone.

-¡Si, Ya se donde se encuentra Puar! – Exclame tristemente – el se encuentra en nuestra casa antigua.

Dicho esto volé a toda velocidad, mientras lo hacia pensaba de cómo le contaría a Puar lo sucedido.

Baje rápidamente y empecé a caminar por aquel hermoso césped.

Escuche un ruido muy extraño así que voltee a ver, cuando lo hice pude escuchar que alguien gritaba.

-¡Yamcha!…

-Eh…¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo, Puar… ¿Dónde has estado?

- Eso no importa…

-¿Cómo que no importa? – Me interrumpió – Yamcha, yo aquí preocupado por ti y tu no me dices nada.

-¡Puar escúchame! – Grite – he hecho algo terrible.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste? Dímelo – Dijo preocupado.

-Puar, te voy a decir la verdad…

-¿Qué?

-Yo le fui Infi.. Infi.. Infi.. –Tartamudee- Infiel a Bulma.

-¿Qué? – Exclamo sorprendido- ¿Porque lo hiciste Yamcha? No mientas.

-No lose, me siento mal por eso, yo amo a Bulma no quería hacerlo pero no se que me paso anoche… Perdóname Puar.

-No, a mi no me tienes que pedir perdón, pídeselo a Bulma.

-No amigo no puedo, no quiero terminar la relación con ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Puar, será mejor que me aleje de ella por un tiempo.

-Si, tienes razón.

Después de eso, salimos rumbo a otra ciudad, para encontrar nuevas cosas y también para olvidar lo sucedido.

Pasaron algunos meses, yo entrenaba y también me dedicaba a buscar trabajo, no me fue muy bien así que cada vez que encontraba un trabajito me iba mal y me echaban, así seguí buscando y encontrando. Ya estaba cansado porque en ningún trabajo me iba bien.

Un día mientras buscaba trabajo encontré un aviso que decía "Se busca beisbolista".

-¡Si, este trabajo me puede servir!

-Yamcha ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Puar.

-Amigo, acabo de encontrar un trabajo que me puede servir.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo es?

-De beisbolista.

-Ah…que bueno.

-Ven, vamos a buscarlo.

Caminamos hasta la dirección indicada en el aviso, cuando llegamos nos dispusimos a tocar la puerta, nadie contesto así que toque mas duro.

-¿Quién es? ¿Por qué golpea así de duro? – Dijo un señor muy alto.

-Hola señor – Salude mientras le daba mi mano – Vine por el empleo.

-Hola joven, si estábamos buscando a un beisbolista.

-Si, por eso vine.

-¿Tienes experiencia?

-Eh… no, pero soy muy bueno para estas cosas.

-Bueno, entonces te haremos una prueba.

-Si, como usted diga.

El me invito a entrar, mientras entraba miraba todo el campo de juego y me sentía emocionado ya que algún día jugaría ahí. Llegamos a la cancha y me dijo.

-Bueno joven, aquí somos muy estrictos no aceptamos a cualquier persona, aceptamos a los fuertes que sepan jugar bien este juego.

-De acuerdo.

-Quiero que seas bateador, así que te hare esta prueba, tienes que batear si pierdes las tres oportunidades que tienes, no te aceptaremos.

-Si, yo lo hare muy bien.

-Daniel – Grito – ven tienes que lanzar la pelota.

Si señor – respondió el chico.

-¿Estas preparado? – Dijo el entrenador.

Si, listo – respondí.

Listo ya..! – Grito el entrenador.

Daniel tiro la pelota, la pelota venia hacia mi yo estaba listo de batear, cuando llego la batee pero cuando lo hice la pelota salió volando hacia el cielo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos me iban a decir algo pero cuando lo iban a hacer la pelota bajo quemada, cuando callo al piso todos pudieron ver que la pelota estaba totalmente quemada.

-Creo que no sirvo para estas cosas – dije aterrorizado – será mejor irme.

Cuando estaba apunto de irme, escuche aplausos me sorprendí así que me di la vuelta y todos me estaban aplaudiéndome.

-Yamcha, esa fue una maniobra muy excelente – Dijo el entrenador mientras me aplaudía – estas dentro del equipo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, Yamcha oficialmente estas en el equipo de beisbol, vas a hacer bateador.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunte aun sorprendido - ¡Que bueno!.

-Si, mañana empezaras a practicar con el equipo.

-Bueno, entonces los veremos mañana.

-Mañana tienes que venir.

-Hasta mañana – me despedí – mañana estaré aquí.

Salí del campo muy feliz ya que me habían aceptado, mientras caminaba a mi mente llego Bulma.

-¿Cómo la estará pasando sin mi? – me pregunte – creo que la estará pasando mucho mejor.

Mientras caminaba mis pensamientos estaban en Bulma, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, quería volver a verla pero recordé que le había sido infiel y me arrepentí.

-Sera mejor mantenerme alejado de ella.

Cuando llegue a donde se encontraba Puar le conté la noticia de que yo formaría parte de los beisbolistas.

Al día siguiente me dirigí al campo de juego, todo transcurrió normal, Puar me acompaño para apoyarme en todo.

Pasaron días, meses y hasta años. Me iba muy bien como beisbolista, yo era el mejor siempre ganábamos los juegos gracias a mi.

Me gustaba estar en el equipo, siempre me divertida y hasta me pagaban muy bien, pero como paso el tiempo iba aburriéndome del equipo y ya me cansaba jugar, y hasta olvide a Bulma.

Hasta que un día común y corriente, los tocaba jugar y yo como siempre me dirigí al campo de juego, ya empezamos a jugar y siempre me llamaban a batear y siempre ganaba, recuerdo que Puar me acompaño ese día, pero ese día no era "común y corriente" si no que iba a ocurrir algo especial..!

-No saldrás de nuevo ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Puar.

-Mmm.. ¿Qué pasa Puar?

-Hiciste tres rounds consecutivos ¿No crees que eso es increíble?  
-Mmm.. Si… - Respondí mientras recordaba ese momento que hice tres rounds consecutivos.

- ¿Acaso no estas satisfecho con eso?

-Recuerda que yo no soy un simple beisbolista, soy un peleador.

-Eso ya lose pero si trabajas no tendrás dinero para vivir ¿o si?

-Mmm… - Dije mientras me tocaba mi cachucha de beisbolista.

Voltee a ver y un compañero se había caído, mi entrenador estaba feliz y no hacia mas que aplaudir y decir…

-Bravo, bravo, bravo, muchacho – Decía mientras mis compañeros se quedaban mirándolo sorprendidos – Es tu turno Yamcha.

-¿Ahhh..?

-Solo los falta una mas, es tu turno por favor Yamcha te lo encargo. Solo es un tiro, te daré un bono extra. Eh… ¿Qué dices? Eh.. ¿Qué dices?. – Decía mientras me sobaba mis hombros.

Me levante y sonreí mientras tocaba mi cachucha y le dije.

-Si, no se preocupe déjemelo a mi entrenador. Le demostrare que puedo tirar un jonrón para el equipo y para todo el estadio – Le decía mientras hacia un "Amor y paz" con mis manos.

El entrenador estaba asustado.

-Si.. Jejeje.. Si…

-¿Dos millones? – Dijo entre dientes – Jajaja.. Hiso un "Amor y paz" mientras me sonreía sarcásticamente.

Yo le sonreí y me dirigí hasta el campo de juego.

-¿De que se preocupa? – Pregunto Puar.

Yo me agache junto con el bate, suspire ya que sabia que yo iba a ganar, mientras mi entrenador hacia muecas. Todos tenían miedo hasta mis compañeros.

El chico del otro equipo estaba furioso y le grito a mi compañero que estaba de bateador.

-¡Jummm.. con que era eso! – Dijo mientras una sonrisa malévola se le dibujaba en su rostro – Si realmente quieres ser golpeado adelante.

-¡Ahh..! – Grito mi compañero – Mientras la pelota volaba lejos.

-Jajajaja.. – Rio un poco el chico del otro equipo.

-Oye tú grandulón, tú hiciste esto apropósito ¿Verdad?

-No seas torpe, tú querías ser golpeado por la pelota.

-Me las pagaras canalla.

-Ah.. ¿Quieres pelear? – Grito el chico del otro equipo mientras se quitaba la cachucha y la tiraba al suelo.

-Todos empezaron a pelear, mi equipo contra el otro, Mientras el público aplaudía y animaba para que siguiera la pelea.

Yo seguía sentado en mi puesto, casi dormido hasta que mi cachucha voló lejos y me pude dar cuenta que estaban peleando, me quede sorprendido hasta que algo ocurrió en mi ¡Tenia ganas de pelear! Sonríe alegremente.

-¡No lo hagas Yamcha! – Grito Puar preocupado- Yamcha si tu entras allá habrá mas victimas.

-No te preocupes amigo, le demostrare a los jugadores quien es el mejor – Dije mientras agitaba mi mano muy alegremente.

Salí corriendo y riendo como cuando a un niño le dan su juguete.

-¡Ahí va, si! – Dijo Puar mientras sonreía – Eso dijo.

Llegue a la pelea y comencé a jugar, la verdad no eran oponentes indicados para mi, yo los podía vencer fácilmente.

-¿Qué Quieres? – Dije sonriendo – ¿Eh? ¡Krilin!.

- ¿Cómo estas Yamcha? – Dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-No te preocupes, necesito hablar contigo pero tenemos que hacerlo allá afuera – Dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo.

Llego un compañero a pelear y Krilin se sorprendió, yo le sonreí y le pegue. El publico seguía aplaudiendo.

¿Qué paso? – se pregunto Puar.

-¿Qué dijiste que Goku a muerto? – Dije con mucha rabia.

-Sacrifico su vida para matar a ese saiyajin… – Continuo- Pero era el Goku de siempre.

-¡Oh..! No.- Exclame mientras me recargaba a la pared.

-Vamos no tienes porque preocuparte, podemos revivirlo con las esferas del dragón, ¿Qué esperan? Vengan conmigo.

-Oh.. –Exclamamos Puar y yo.

Cuando iba saliendo vi a una chica muy bonita, era Bulma, me sentía muy feliz de verla.

-¡Oh..! – Los dos exclamamos muy alegremente.

De pronto Bulma cambio su cara a una enfadada, ahí fue cuando yo recordé lo que le hice. Ella se volteo hacia el lado del poste con sus brazos cruzados.

-¡Eh..! – Exclamo Krilin al ver la actitud de Bulma.

-Esto no me agrada nada Yamcha, ella sigue enfadada desde la vez que tuvieron una cita y no tenias nada de dinero. – Dijo Puar un poco apenado.

-¡No!, No hay ninguna necesidad de volver a reconciliarnos, solo ayudare en esto porque estamos en una situación muy critica.

-Eso ya lose, no quiero que me lo repitas.- Aclare muy enfadado.

-¡Ashh..!

-¡Ah…Ah..! – Exclamo Krilin.

-Claro que seria diferente si te disculpas conmigo.- Dijo Bulma mientras sonreía.

-Ni quien lo haga y yo no tengo porque disculparme, a nadie de ustedes les preocupa lo que me pasa.- Dije mientras me daba la vuelta – no importa quien venga, yo solo podre atacarlo.

-Si, eso es obvio Yamcha pero no valdría la pena.- Grito Krilin – Kamisama quiere que vayamos al templo sagrado para entrenarnos a todos.

-¿Qué?- Exclame mientras me dirigía donde Krilin - ¿Enserio?

-Krilin asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso…dijo – Pregunte alegremente.

-Pues no importa, no tienes porque venir.

-Bueno, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué están esperando? -Dije muy alegremente- vamos Puar no te quedes petrificado ¡Deprisa!.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero eso que importaba, yo estaba muy feliz ya que Kamisama me iba a entrenar, pero por otro lado triste porque vi a Bulma y no pude contarle la verdad, ella me dijo que me disculpara y yo le dije que no, pero es que ella no sabia la razón del porque el "Perdón", creo que pensaba que el perdón era por lo de aquella cita que a ella le toco pagar, pero bueno eso no tenia nada de importancia, era mas importante lo de la infidelidad que ella no sabia..

Después de eso, los dirigíamos en la nave de Bulma al templo de Kamisama, al parecer ella ya no estaba enfadada conmigo, pero yo aun no aguantaba las ganas de contarle la verdad, también quería besarle sus labios y tocar su cuerpo como la primera vez. Sigo sorprendido esa frase que Bulma me dijo en la nave ¿Por qué fue?.

-"Muy bien pelearemos, no me importa que sean saiyajines o extraterrestres, los eliminare a come de lugar." –Dije muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer.  
-"Continua con ese animo, Yamcha"- Dijo Bulma muy alegremente.

-"Si"- le respondí.

Los dos nos miramos un buen rato, la verdad me encantaba mirarla era muy hermosa, su sonrisa era lo mejor. Puar y Krilin se sorprendieron por aquel acto, Puar estaba feliz pero Krilin estaba celoso.

Después de eso Bulma y yo seguimos siendo novios, pero no como antes ya que yo estaba entrenando en el templo de Kamisama y ella estaba en la tierra, esperaba verla pronto para poderla abrazar y besar.

Pero no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido hace unos años que fue muy doloroso para mi y aun Bulma no lo sabe y eso fue serle infiel.

Aunque volvimos con Bulma, eso me alegraba es como si ella y yo los diéramos "Otra oportunidad". De seguir juntos para toda la vida.

Continuara…

Hola..! Les traigo el cap-3 de "Mi vida sin ella" espero que les guste, perdon por no actulizar pronto es que estaba de viaje, pero cuando llegue me puse a escribir…

Gracias por leerlo y deja tu review.


	4. Muerte, Mi nueva vida

**Capítulo 4.- Muerte, "Mi nueva vida" **

Pasó el tiempo y aun seguíamos entrenando con Kamisama, cada vez el tiempo se hacía más corto, en cualquier momento llegarían los Saiyajines. No podía permitir que ellos destruyeran la tierra, así que entrene muy fuerte para poder ganarles. Kamisama, se encargaba de darnos los mejores entrenamientos porque así sería el único método para vencer a los Saiyajines.

Krilin, Ten, Chaoz,Jayirobe y yo entrenábamos los más fuerte que podíamos, mientras que Goku en el otro mundo entrenaba aún más fuerte que nosotros. Sin lugar a duda Goku sobrepasaría nuestro poderes, pero yo no lo permitiría, tenía que ganarlas a los Saiyajines a como diera lugar. Mientras entrenaba pensaba en Bulma, aunque no me daba tanta importancia ya que no podía verla. Quería volverme fuerte y poder salvar la tierra y obvio a ella.

Así fue como transcurrió un año, esperábamos la llegada de los Saiyajines, yo estaba convencido de que los vencería, aunque no podía negar que ellos eran unos sujetos bastante poderosos. Pero ni Goku pudo vencerlos, ¿cómo no me van a vencer a mí? Miles de preguntas pasaron por mi mente, pero siempre tenía la frente en alto estaba seguro que los vencería. Hasta que un día Kamisama dijo que los habíamos vuelto más fuertes que él, así que todos los sentíamos orgullosos. Después dijo que bajáramos a la tierra a perfeccionar nuestras técnicas, así que decidimos aceptar. Yo por mi parte me dedicaba a entrenar en la tierra aunque quería estar con Bulma, pero ella se negaba ya que estábamos en una situación muy crítica. El destino de la tierra dependía de nosotros, todos tenían su confianza puesta en nosotros.

El día de la batalla llego. Yo me encontraba entrenando, la sorpresa me tomo desapercibido, sentí dos ki bastante poderosos. Todos nos dirigimos a aquel lugar donde llegarían los Saiyajines. Volé a toda velocidad. Al parecer ya estaban otras personas en aquel lugar, mis amigos ya estarían allí y yo aún no llegaba, me quedaba lejos el lugar.

-Deténganse.- Grite mientras detenida la ya iniciada batalla.- Krilin, perdón por retrasarme.

-¡Es Yamcha!- Grito Krilin.

-Estamos todos, menos Goku. ¿Verdad? – Dije mientras sonreía.

-Si- respondieron Krilin y Chaoz.

Uno de los Saiyajin empezó a contar… -1,2, 3, 4, 5,6… ¡Sujetos! – Exclamo el Saiyajin– Me agrada porque los Saibaiman también son seis.

-Jujuju… – Rio el compañero del Saiyajin – Es verdad.

Aun si entender lo que sucedía, miraba muy atentamente a los Saiyajines quería terminar la batalla de una vez por todas. Mire a los sujetos, a mi parecer eran unos débiles. Uno de ellos era bajito, un rival fácil de vencer, más bien se parecía un enano por así decirlo, el otro era un gigantón que creo que por su altura sobrepasaba su fuerza. Después de todo nada más eran unos monos.

-Que les parece si pelean uno por uno contra mis soldados. Sera un juego.

Piccolo gruño, estaba enfadado ya quería acabar la pelea al igual que yo. Krilin trato de tranquilizarlo para que no hiciera más escándalo.

Tenshinhan inicio la pelea, era muy aburrido verlos luchar, pero aun así teníamos puesta toda nuestra confianza en él. Todos mirábamos muy atentamente cuando de pronto llegaron unos helicópteros, uno de los Saiyajin hizo un poder en su mano y destruyo aquellos helicópteros. La verdad a mí no me importo, yo solo quería luchar contra ellos, ya estaba impaciente. -¿Por qué rayos no iniciaban la pelea?

Al fin comenzó la pelea, todos mirábamos, deseando que Ten acabara con esas cosas llamadas "Saibaiman". Para Ten le había sido muy fácil vencer a su primer oponente, cuando de pronto el Saibaman se levantó dispuesto a luchar, pero un Saiyajin lo mato, todos quedamos sorprendidos, ese tipo sí que era malo ¿Cómo era capaz de matar a uno de sus soldados?

Después de que el Saiyajin hizo ese apto, les ordeno que pelearan con todas sus fuerzas, todos íbamos a luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas. Cuando de pronto el Saiyajin grito. –y ahora, ¿Quién será el siguiente? Krilin estaba dispuesto a luchar pero yo lo detuve.

-Es…está bien. Yo seré su oponente- Dijo Krilin.

-Espera, Krilin – Grite.

-¿Por qué?

-No pelees, déjamelo a mí. Quiero demostrarles a estos sujetos que no es el momento de jugar conmigo.

-Pero Yamcha, yo también quien demostrárselos.

-Te han revivido con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón. – Le conteste muy seguro de mis palabras.- Y si algo malo llegara a ocurrirte por desgracia no podrías regresar a la vida. Deja que yo pelee Krilin, me desharé de esas criaturas de una vez por todas.

-¡Pero…Yamcha!- Exclamo Krilin.

El grandulón de los Saiyajin no paraba de reírse, eso me causaba rabia. Uno de los Saibaiman salió a la pelea.

-¿Qué esperas para pelear?- Grite mientras me ponía en guardia – No creas que somos unos débiles.

Iba a comenzar la pelea, estaba ansioso, además de eso estaba seguro de que los vencería a todos sin ningún esfuerzo. No sabía que me estaban grabando y mucho menos de que Bulma me veía en ese momento.

La pelea comenzó. Yo inicie con el ataque y el Saibaiman me siguió, así surgió la batalla. Al parecer yo le estaba ganando, llevaba mucha ventaja. Le tire uno de mis ataques, él lo recibió. Cuando ya todo indicaba que ganaría la batalla, me confié, estaba muy feliz. Sin duda alguna ya había ganado la pelea.

-¡Ja!, Los Saibaiman no son tan fuertes como ustedes esperaban, ¿O acaso me equivoco? –Dije con un tono de gloria.

Mientras los Saiyajines se consolaban, yo los interrumpí.

-No quiero que me ayuden, yo solo acabare con los cuatro restantes.

-Jajajaja. Parece ser que esta vez te confiaste demasiado, ¿No crees?

Cuando de pronto voltee a ver hacia el lugar dónde se encontraba el Saibaiman donde había muerto, sentí que algo me cogió. Me tomo por sorpresa.

-¡Me atrapo!- Grite.

Me intentaba soltar de esa horrible cosa, pero por más que intentaba no lo conseguía. Me atrapo más fuerte, seguía intentando soltarme mientras que lo hacia el Saibaiman me sonreía. Cuando de pronto sentí un rayo de luz resplandecer por todo el aérea, ese rayo ya estaba penetrando mi cuerpo. Sentí que una bomba invadía mi cuerpo.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en la puerta del otro mundo, pude presenciar a un señor muy gordo en su escritorio, un guía me dijo que hiciera la fila para ser juzgado. -¿Pero qué diablos había sucedido?, ¿Dónde me encontraba?

Le pregunte a el guía que donde me encontraba, el me respondió que en el otro mundo, miles de preguntas llegaron a mi mente, hasta que llegue a una conclusión.

-¡No!, no puede ser – Grite mientras que mis manos se posaban en mis ojos - ¿Estoy muerto?

-Sí, lo estás- respondió el guía.

¿Qué paso en la tierra, yo morí junto con ese Saibaiman?- Le pregunte al muchacho.

-Eso no te lo puedo responder, más bien ve donde ENMA DAIOSAMA para que te juzgue.

-¿Para qué me juzgue de qué?

-Haz la fila.

-¿Quién es ENMA DAIOSAMA?

-Es el señor que esta allá.- Dijo mientras señalaba con un dedo hacia donde se encontraba aquel señor, cuando de pronto reacciono - ¡No te refieras así de esa manera hacia el!, refiérete con respeto.

-¡Ah… bueno!- respondí sin entender nada.

Mientras hacia la fila, aún seguía pensando de lo que había sucedido en la tierra.

-Como puede ser posible que yo morí y además junto con ese Saibaiman, me tomo por sorpresa, que inútil soy.

Aún seguía pensando cuando de pronto alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

– ¡Muchacho!

-¿Eh?

-Tú iras al paraíso.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ahora dirígete hacia esa fila, allá te darán las indicaciones para ir al paraíso.

-Bueno.- Respondí.

Mientras caminaba hacia aquella fila, alguien grito eso me hizo detener mi camino.

-¿Eres Yamcha, Verdad?

-Eh… si, ¿Cómo me conoce?

-¿Tú moriste para salvar a la tierra?

-Si

-Bueno, si quieres puedes ir donde Kaiosama para que te entrene.

-No, no me interesa- Dije mientras seguía caminando, hasta que caí en cuenta. Espera, ¿Kaiosama, él fue el mismo que entreno a Goku?

-Sí, el mismo.

-Entonces si acepto, quiero ir a que me entrene.

-Bueno, entonces te daré las indicaciones.

-Sí, gracias.

Después de que me dio las indicaciones, me dirigí al camino de la serpiente, iba caminando, estaba feliz porque Kaiosama me entrenaría, pensaba en todos los entrenamientos que me pondría y lo que me enseñaría, cuando de pronto.

-¡Yamcha!- Grito alguien.

-¡Ah…! ¿Ahora que quieren?

-Soy yo, Tenshinhan.

-¿Qué?

-Hola amigo.

-¿Qué, a ti también te mataron?

-Sí, utilice todo mi poder y así causo mi muerte.

-¡Malditos Saiyajines!- Grite.

-Sí, espero que Goku salve al planeta tierra.

-Todos tenemos nuestra confianza en Goku.

-Por cierto, ¿No has visto a Chaoz?

-¿Qué, también mataron a Chaoz?

-Sí, lamentablemente sí.

-No, no lo he visto.

-Creo que será muy difícil encontrarlo, el exploto junto con el Saiyajin, así que su cuerpo se destruyó por completo.

-¡Tranquilízate Ten!, ya verás que lo encontraremos- Dije tratando de consolarlo.

-Si.- Respondió algo deprimido.

-Ahora lo importante es ir a donde Kaiosama, ¿Listo para correr el camino de la serpiente?

-Espero que sea corto.

-Sí, iniciemos.

Así empezamos a correr por todo el camino de la serpiente, con la confianza de que Goku salvara el planeta tierra, el camino era muy largo pero aun así llegamos a aquel planeta dispuestos a entrenar y tener un nuevo maestro de artes marciales.

Hablamos con Kaiosama en cuanto llegamos, Más fue nuestra sorpresa cuando encontramos a Chaoz y a Piccolo, habían llegado antes que nosotros. Así que le pedimos que nos entrenara, pero antes que nada teníamos que contarle un absurdo chiste. Después de que lo hiciéramos, empezamos a entrenar con él, en el tiempo libre hacíamos platicas interesante sobre el mundo y también de lo que había sucedido en la tierra, nos sorprendimos porque también Piccolo estaba muerto, además de todo recibimos una muy buena noticia y esa noticia era que Goku había salvado a la tierra y que un Saiyajin había muerto pero el otro había sobrevivido y también se había marchado del planeta. Aunque también había una muy mala noticia aquella noticia se trataba de que no podíamos revivir ya que Piccolo había muerto al igual que Kamisama. Pero después recibimos otra buena noticia y esa era que nos podrían revivir con otras esferas del dragón distintas a las de la tierra, de otro planeta desconocido. Pero para ello tendrían que ir nuestros amigos de la tierra. Nos encontrábamos felices ya que muy pronto nos revivirían, mientras que las buscaban nosotros entrenábamos pero más fue mi sorpresa cuando Kaiosama me platico algo sobre Bulma, empecé a preocuparme ya que en todo había pensado menos en ella. Kaiosama dijo que ella me extrañaba mucho y que el día que se enteró que yo no podría revivir esta fue su reacción:

_Reacción de Bulma: Ella se encontraba sentada, pensando que ya no volvería a ver a sus amigos y tampoco a su novio. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de revivirlos, no quería que le tuvieran lastima así que decidió pilotear el avión, mientras que lo hacía a su mente llego Yamcha, una foto de su amado se dibujó en su mente, recordaba el cuerpo de su amado cubierto de sangre, que se encontraba muerto en aquella maquina construida por ella. En su mente lo único que tenía presente era Yamcha, sus recuerdos más preciados junto a él divulgaban por su mente, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas gritando su nombre -¡Yamcha!, mientras que de sus ojos brotaban unas inocentes lágrimas de dolor. _

Cuando recordé las palabras de Kaiosama. Mi corazón se sentía culpable, ya que mi amada estaba sufriendo por mí, cuando yo le había hecho mucho daño, recordé el día que la hice mía, no sé por qué pero en ese momento me arrepentía, ella no se merecía este amor que yo le daba, lo único que le hacía era sufrir aunque ni yo quería aceptarlo, me sentía culpable, la verdad aun la amaba, ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por buscar esas esferas en otro mundo, para revivirme, estaba sufriendo por mí. Pero a mí no me estaba importando ahora que estaba muerto solo me importaba entrenar no me daba cuenta de cuanto Bulma me amaba. Una imagen de ella vino hacia mi mente la tuve presente varios minutos, hasta que Kaiosama interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¡Les tengo que contar algo muy urgente!

-Sí, ¿Qué paso cuéntenos?

-Mientras que sus amigos de la tierra estaban en busca de las esferas del dragón. Un enemigo estaba en ese planeta así que ellos corren el riesgo y para eso Goku debe de ir a aquel planeta para salvarlos.

-¿Qué? – Grite con desesperación.

-¿Quién es el enemigo?- Pregunto Ten.

-Su nombre es Freezer – Dijo Kaiosama con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

Un temblor azoto el planeta, todos estábamos preocupados, ¿Qué pasaría con nuestros amigos? Y además de eso ¿Qué pasaría con Bulma?, ¡Bulma!, ese nombre viajo por toda mi mente hasta llegar a mi corazón.

-¡Kaiosama!- Grite mientras que volvía en si- Yo quiero entrenar para ir a ayudarlos.

-Eso no será posible.

-¿Por qué?

-El enemigo es muy poderoso, ni siquiera Goku lo podrá vencer.

-No importa, yo quiero ayudarlos.

-¡No Yamcha! – Grito- Si lo hacen no les enseñare nada de él entrenamiento.

En ese momento Piccolo sonrió, al parecer se le había ocurrido una idea.

-Bueno, enséñanos todo lo que sabes, nosotros no lucharemos contra ese enemigo-Dijo Piccolo.

Así que seguíamos entrenando, dispuestos a ayudarlos pero aun así siempre nos daban malas noticias sobre ese planeta. Ya era inútil jamás se salvarían, pero otra vez tendríamos que dejárselo a Goku, porque siempre era el quien salvaba la tierra. Las sorpresas no podrían aguardar al parecer también se encontraba ese Saiyajin en ese planeta.

Todos estábamos angustiados, mientras que nosotros estábamos muertos no podíamos hacer nada para ayudarlos, nos sentíamos culpables, bueno por lo menos yo me sentía culpable. Llego el día que Piccolo revivió, él se dirigió con el motivo de acabar con el tal "Freezer", nosotros lo apoyábamos. Aunque suene un poco extraño que también protegiera a Bulma.

Mientras que nosotros seguíamos entrenando, todo nos preocupaba en ese momento aunque suene mentira yo pensaba en Bulma, no lo demostraba pero en cada momento estaba preocupado por ella.

-Ojala Bulma este bien- Dije mientras suspiraba- Estoy preocupado por ella.

Bulma, quisiera estar en ese planeta para protegerte, porque tú eres mi novia y te amo, quisiera ser ese ángel guardián para ti. Si no estuviera muerto, en este momento estaría contigo, luchando contra el mal para hacer todo lo posible para mantenerte segura, quiero que sepas que aunque te he fallado siempre te amare.

Un día como cualquiera, seguíamos preocupados porque Goku no había vencido a él enemigo, nos encontrábamos desesperados. Una inhalante noticia llego a mí, se trataba de que Bulma ya se encontraba en la tierra sana y salva. Mientras que nuestro amigo seguía luchando contra el mal, todo nuestro apoyo iba hacia él, pero cuando ya todo parecía imposible recibimos una muy mala noticia y se trataba de que Goku hubiera muerto por salvar y derrotar al enemigo. Un escalofrió nos invadió todo el cuerpo ya no había marcha atrás todo estaba perdido.

Mientras que seguíamos pensando que Goku estaba muerto, nosotros nos encontrábamos de nuevo entrenando, pero algo deprimidos. Ya todo volvió a la normalidad pero nosotros seguíamos muertos. Yo aún estaba preocupado, ¿Qué pasara con Bulma?, ¿Cómo la estará pasando sin mí? ¿Qué pasara con nuestra relación?- Miles de preguntas llegaron a mi mente.

Ya consideraba que seguiría muerto y que Bulma sería una viuda porque yo no estaba para ella, que ya no había ninguna posibilidad para revivir. Hasta ya consideraba que la muerte era _"mi nueva vida". _

**Continuara… **

Nota de autora: Hola, este fue el capítulo 4, espero que les haya gustado, porque ya viene lo mejor jajajajaja… porque va a parecer Vegeta y cosas de más.. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y dejen sus review. Saludos


	5. Te amo por que si

**Capitulo 5.- Te amo por que si.**

Me encontraba en el otro mundo jugando un juego de cartas con Kaiosama. Era algo aburrido estar allí, no hacíamos absolutamente nada. Kaiosama nos dejo de entrenar ya que habíamos aprendido todo sobre el. Aun estaba muerto, no sabíamos nada sobre Goku, nos encontrábamos tristes, enojados y lo peor de todo muertos. Sin poder hacer nada los disponíamos a convivir juntos, si por alguna razón no los revivieran nunca. Después de todo yo creía que jamás podría volver a ver a Bulma, tenia que explicarle tantas cosas, pedirle perdón, y cosas de mas. Seguíamos jugando, apostando por nuestra diversión. Kaiosama iba ganando, era todo un reto, yo me esforzaba por ganarle aun así perdí. Risas y jadeos provocadas por los demás me hacia sentir confundido.

Un día como cualquiera, Kaiosama nos dio una gran sorpresa. Según el, dijo que estaban decidiendo ha quien revivir, así que yo no perdí el tiempo y pregunte:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Yo quiero quedarme un poco mas de tiempo para entrenar, Kaiosama.- Grito Ten Shin Han.

-¡Oiga maestro! yo quiero quedarme con Ten.- Sugirió Chaoz.

-Entonces puedes resucitar tu primero.- Dijo Kaiosama mientras Boobuls emitía ruidos extraños.

-Si acepta yo quiero ser el primero. Si no le molesta.

-Bien, yo le diré – Dijo Kaiosama mientras volteaba su cuerpo hacia un lado y con su martillo golpeaba a Bloobuls.- ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Sabes quien soy?

-¡Ah!.. Kaiosama

-Ten Shin Han y Chaoz quieren quedarse un poco mas, así que puedes resucitar a Yamcha.

-¿A Yamcha, verdad? Muy bien, entonces le pediremos el tercer deseo a Shenlong.- Grito Bulma con un sonido muy tierno. Se encontraba muy contenta.- ¡Shenlong, revive a Yamcha!

Eso fue lo último que dijo Bulma, mientras que Dende le gritaba al gran dragón palabras desconocidas para mí. Cuando de pronto sentí que algo me teletransportaba. Tropecé con algo cuando descubrí que era agua, ¡Estaba mojado! Ya me encontraba en la tierra. Escuche gritos que provenían de adentro, en ese momento reconocí la voz de Bulma. Así que decidí levantarme del charco de agua, camine hacia la casa, los vi a todos buscándome así que me anticipe a decir.-"¡Aquí estoy!" -. Mientras que un sapo habitaba en mi cabeza. Bulma emitió una sonrisa desgarradora, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Entonces Puar fue el primero en recibirme, con lagrimas en los ojos grito.-"¡Yamcha,Yamcha! ¡Que bueno que regresaste!" - Así que le respondí.-"He vuelvo" Después Bulma se acerco hacia mi y grito mi nombre con una sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces juguetee con ella y dije en tono de burla.-"Si querías revivirme, me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido en un lugar mas seco". Bulma solo me devolvió una risa.

Esa noche Bulma invito a todos a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida. Ella salió a comprar ropa y también compro para mí. Asistimos a la fiesta muy temprano, habían bombas, pastel, bebidas, postres y muchas cosas mas... Me divertí mucho, Bulma me invito a bailar y ha celebrar. Mientas bailamos le dije que la amaba y que la había extrañado en esos días de ausencia y le prometí que la pasaría con ella y no la descuidaría jamás. Bulma se encontraba sentada arreglándose su hermoso cabello, mientras que yo, como todo un caballero me le acerque y le pedí que bailáramos, ella accedió, tomo mi mano y la lleve hasta la pista. Al compas de una canción bailamos muy románticamente, así que en un movimiento rápido la tome de la cintura y la acerque hacia mi, quedamos frente a frente con la respiración entre cortada, no espere mas y la bese. Habían muchos espectadores que pudieron presenciar el beso y hubo gritos de muchas personas, en especial de Krilin, que no paraba de gritar. Después de eso Bulma se separo de mí muy sigilosamente y siguió bailando, yo le seguí el paso. Cuando terminamos de bailar, Bulma se dirigió a un baño y yo a sentarme, voltee a ver a todas partes cuando de pronto vi a una mujer solitaria que estaba a punto de llorar. Esa mujer era Milk. La esposa de Goku estaba sufriendo, maldecía a su esposo hablando con ella misma, Gohan solo la observaba tristemente, y la tranquilizaba diciendole palabras como "Mama ya veras que Papa volverá pronto" "No te preocupes Freezer no le hiso daño" "Debe de estar entrenando, tranquila mamita".

La fiesta termino, todos se fueron, solo se veía el desorden provocado por la reciente fiesta. Yo le sugerí a Bulma que yo limpiaría pero ella lo impidió, me dijo que tenia que irme a descansar por que después de tanto entrenamiento debería haberlo estado. Yo le insiste que no era así, pero ella se negó. Después de que ella hubiera terminado de limpiar se dirigió a su cuarto, yo la seguí sigilosamente, ella entro y cerro su puerta, así que yo me entre y la observe quitándose su vestido, me quede un buen rato observándolo, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, me miro con el seño fruncido, y se acerco a mi y solo susurro "Hay que dormir separados". Yo entendí su significado y me retire furioso hacia mi habitación. Solo quería estar un tiempo a solas con ellas, pero no lo permitió. Me encerré en mi cuarto furioso y frustrado. No puede conciliar el sueño, así que me quede un rato viendo las estrellas.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano, la señora Brief me preparo un desayuno exquisito, que desde hace mucho no comía. Después Bulma bajo reluciente, vestida con un conjunto azul que tenia el emblema de su nombre, me saludo con un beso, y me dijo que iríamos a almorzar a un restaurante los dos solos.

Salimos de su casa en un auto deportivo rojo, nos dirigíamos hacia el restaurante, yo me sentía muy afortunado de tener una novia como Bulma. Después de que llegamos el mesero los sugirió una de las mejores mesas, y nos ofreció el menú.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- Pregunto Bulma mientras tomaba el café que habitaba en su mesa.- ¿Me has extrañado?

-Si… mucho…

-¿He cambiado, verdad?

-Si, has cambiado, y ahora luces más hermosa.

Bulma soltó una carcajada y se paro de su silla y se acerco hacia la mesa y me beso. Después de eso, yo sonroje y le dije que la amaba. Ella asintió. El mesero llego con las dos bandejas de comida. Yo me dispuse a comer, mientras que Bulma me contemplaba.

-¿Hay hombres mas hermosos?

-No te entiendo.

-Es que… no se… creo que te has vuelvo mas guapo

-¿En serio, tu crees? Bueno, soy todo tuyo

-Si, lo se…. ¿Pero tu crees que yo soy toda tuya?

-Eh… Si… creo que también.

Bulma cambio su rostro a repulsivo y me miro con sus ojos azules, abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo pero al fin no lo hizo.

Cuando salimos del restaurante estaba lloviendo, corrimos hacia el auto. Ya adentro de el. Bulma se acurruco como un bebe en mi pecho, yo puse una mano en su espalda y la abrase con afecto. El momento se hizo mas incomodo, yo pude ver sus hermosos pechos reflejados en su vestido, así que la bese, ella correspondió, después inicie a recorrer su vestido por debajo de ella, cuando de pronto ella se separo de mí, y empezó a conducir.

-¿Bulma pero que te pasa?- Dije en todo enfadado.- ¿Desde hace cuanto no tenemos sexo?

-Yamcha… no se trata solamente de sexo.

-Bulma, hace mucho no tenemos relaciones sexuales. Yo he estado muerto y tu sola. ¿Entonces, que es lo que pretendes?

-Nada…Nada….

En todo el camino no hablamos, regresamos a su casa por la tarde. La señora Brief nos invito a comer pastelitos. Bulma entro enfada a su recamara mientras que yo comía atentamente los pastelitos de mi suegra. Dure toda la tarde en el patio, pensando. Mientas que Bulma se negaba a salir de su habitación. Se hizo de noche así que decidí ir al cuarto de Bulma y pedirle disculpas. En ese entonces ellas abrió y me pregunto, que hacia ahí, que porque no me iba… me hizo miles de preguntas. Y le respondí, que solo venia a disculparme. Ella me miro a los ojos, tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, yo la abrase, ella correspondió a mi abrazo. Después de reconciliarnos la bese descontroladamente, ella de nuevo me rechazo y solamente dijo "A dormir amor. Tu en tu cama y yo en la mía". Esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar, así que me despedí con un beso. Esta vez no me enfade ya que Bulma no lo quería y yo debía aceptar sus emociones.

Desperté muy tarde. Había dormido mucho, en la cocina me esperaba el desayuno y también una linda Bulma. La salude de beso, ella cordialmente me invito al centro comercial o mas bien nos invito a Puar y a mi. Lo único malo era que ella no iba. Me prometió que por la noche me tendría una gran sorpresa, así que fui al centro comercial con Puar. Nos divertimos mucho. Jugamos, reímos, comimos, etcétera.

Llegue a la C.C muy temprano. Adivinando la sorpresa que Bulma me tenía. Cuando llegue pude presentir que no habitaba nadie en esa casa. Me dirige hacia la cocina, tampoco estaba nadie. Así que decidí subir a mi cuarto, quizá allí encontrara mi "sorpresa". Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras escuche mi nombre, rápidamente voltee para ver quien me llamaba, el ruido provenía del cuarto de Bulma, así que decidí entrar. Cuando entre la vi acostada en su cama con una ropa muy sexi, mas bien de "colegiala". Me quede boquiabierto, admirándola detenidamente, ¡Vaya que estaba hermosa!

-Cierra la puerta.-Ordeno en tono seductor.- ¡Aquí esta tu sorpresa!

Entre sigilosamente, tropezando con todo, al fin logre cerrar la puerta.

-Bu…Bul…-Tartamudee.- Bulma estas muy hermosa

Ella en un movimiento repentino se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia mí. Yo me quede pasmado e inmóvil. Bulma halo de mi camisa sexualmente y me tiro sobre la cama. Comenzó a bailar con pasos seductores, después jugueteo con su corbata y con un dulce que tenia en la boca. Yo sorprendido, no me pude quedar ahí sin hacer nada, así que me levante y me dirigí hacia donde ella y la bese desenfrenadamente mientras que la empujaba a la pared. Ella se resistió, después introduje mi mano dentro de su minifalda hasta que llegue a sus partes mas intimas. Agitaba mi mano emocionado dentro de sus entrañas, ella gemía de placer. Pero después se separo de mi y volvió a llevarme a la cama, de nuevo comenzó a bailar, se desabotonaba su camisa ombliguera, Mientras que yo la admiraba. Cuando de pronto se abalanzo sobre mí, y me inicio a besar, movía sus labios y su lengua dentro de la mía. Después empezó a desabotonarme mi camisa mientras me besaba. Beso mi pecho apasionadamente y bajo sensualmente hacia mi pantalón, cuando ya estuvo allí, despaciosamente fue bajando la cremallera y después me lo quito. Llego hasta mis partes intimas, y primero las admiro después comenzó a succionarlo apasionadamente, eso provoco en mi gemidos y jadeos. No perdí mas tiempo y la voltee sobre mi, rápidamente le quite su camisa ombliguera y comencé succionándole unos de sus pechos, después baje hacia su parte mas intima y deseche su minifalda, y llegue a su intimidad y comencé a besarla y lamerla. En un movimiento repentino, ella me volteo, así ella quedaría mirándome y yo abajo. Ella me miro a los ojos, yo igual. Entonces ella me beso y se recostó sobre mí. Así que yo la ayude, tome sus piernas y las separe, ella misma restregó mi miembro sobre la intimidad de ella y lo coloco listo para la penetración, lo empujo firmemente sobre de ella y la penetre. Bulma gemía de placer al igual que yo, duramos arto tiempo así, hasta que al fin llegamos juntos al climax. Después ella se recostó al lado mío, sin decir nada. Solo se durmió y yo la admire, hasta que al final yo termine rendido y al igual que ella, me dormí.

Paso mucho tiempo desde que Bulma y yo, estuvimos juntos. Un día como cualquiera Dende anuncio que ya era el día para revivir a Ten y a Chaoz. Yo me sentí muy orgulloso, Bulma igual. Así que no esperamos más y llamamos a los demás, asistieron muy temprano. Llamaron al gran dragón, todos estábamos reunidos en el patio trasero de la C.C. Revivieron a Ten y Chaoz, y también se tuvieron que ir los Namekianos. Gohan lloro demasiado por que se fue su amigo Dende. Todos se dispusieron a irse, Bulma me invito a la playa, yo acepte. Ese día nos divertimos mucho. Al compás de las olas Bulma lucia su escultural cuerpo con su hermoso bikini. Nadamos y reímos. Ese día le dije unas palabras que jamás olvidare:

-Bulma, eres muy hermosa.- Le dije mientras la veía sentarse al lado mío, en la arena.- ¿Sabes? Eres mi novia eterna, siempre te amare. Perdóname por dejarte sola todo este tiempo, me concentre en entrenar y olvide por completo cuidarte a ti. Yo te amo mucho, eres la mujer de mi vida, desde que tenemos dieciséis años.

-Yamcha….-Pronuncio mi nombre, mientras que trataba de aclararse la garganta.- Yo también te amo, aunque a veces peleemos y todas esas cosas, jamás te dejaría ¿Sabes por que? Por que eres el hombre que escogí para estar en mi vida.

En ese momento la abrace, y la bese. Después de que terminamos de besarnos, le di un regalo, ella lo acepto con afecto, le dije que lo abriera, ella lo abrió y se sorprendió al verlo. Era un peluchito que tenia la palabra escrita "Te amo. Gracias por aguantarte mis tonterías". Bulma solo sonrió y me volvió a besar. ¡Ese día jamás lo olvidare!

Un día Bulma y yo decidimos visitar al Maestro Rochi. Íbamos a almorzar en Kame House. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con varias sorpresas.

-¡Salud!-Gritaron todos mientras brindábamos el momento.

-Yo pienso que Krilin tampoco se ponía quedar sin su pareja.-Dijo Bulma mientras veía a la novia de Krilin.

-Krilin, me doy cuenta que esta vez no entrenaste pero si encontraste una novia muy bonita.- Dije mientras observaba a Maron.

-No es cierto. ¿Cómo que novia? ¿Qué estas diciendo? -Dijo Krilin mientras se le notaba sus sonrojos.- Si no estamos comprometidos.

-¿A no? - Interrumpió Maron.- ¿Entonces no somos novios? Bueno, entonces yo me puedo quedar con este muchacho tan guapo.

Se dirigió hacia mi, yo me quede inmóvil, hasta se me notaban mis sonrojos. Ella quería darme un beso.

-¿De verdad, no son novios? – Pregunte mientras trataba de liberarme de Maron.- No hay nada formal.

Trate de decir esas palabras cuando de pronto Bulma jalo de mi oreja. Se veía enojada.

-¡Yamcha, atrevido!- Dijo una Bulma muy enojada.

-¡No, Yamcha!.- Grito Puar.

-Fue una broma Bulma, no estaba hablando en serio.- Declare mientras me dirigía hacia Maron.- ¿Verdad que solo fue una broma?

-No, es la verdad.

-Pero, Maron.- Grito Krilin-

-¡Un momento! - Exclamo Bulma mientras me empujaba.-Más vale que te tranquilices. Haber dime, ¿que en lo que piensas sobre Krilin?

-Eh…. ¿Qué pienso sobre Krilin?

Krilin trago saliva, mientras nosotros observábamos detenidamente a Maron.

-¡No estoy segura de si me gusta!

Eso provoco que todos nosotros cayéramos al suelo.

-¡Vaya! - Exclamo Oloong.- Me parece que Krilin esta tratándola demasiado bien, y eso no me gusta.

-Que envidia me da.- Grito Puar mientras que de su boca salía un pitillo.

El maestro Rochi (Como todo un pervertido) Observaba detenidamente los pechos de Maron.

-Necesito advertirlo.

-¡Oye Krilin!.- Grito el anciano pervertido.- Yo soy tu maestro.

-Maestro Rochi ¿Qué pasa con usted? ¿Por qué esta tan serio?

-A lo que me refiero es que debo cuidarte como si fueras mi hijo. Y no recuerdo darte permiso para que la acortejaras.

-Pero…. Si hace poco usted me felicito.

-Es cierto, no sea injusto.- Grito una Bulma muy enojada.

-Pero maestro eso no tiene nada de malo.- No perdí el tiempo y al igual que Bulma grite.

-¡Tu cállate! Todavía no termino. Y es sobre esta jovencita.

-Oye abuelo Rochi, me puede dejar de decir jovencita.- Grito Maron mientras entre cerraba sus ojos.- Todo mundo sabe perfectamente que mi nombre es Maron ¿si?

-¡Ay, es cierto! Bueno Maron.- Dijo el maestro Rochi mientras se aclaraba la garganta.- Solo quiero pedirte una cosa.

-¿Pedirle que?- Pregunto Krilin.

-¡Ah..!.- Suspiro la tortuga.

-Lo sabia.- Grito Bulma mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres abuelo Rochi?.- Pregunto Maron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno, yo solamente quería decirte que soy soltero.- Dijo el Maestro Rochi mientras se sonrojaba y agitaba sus manos descontroladamente.- Y además tengo mucho dinero.

Bulma le pego un codazo en la cabeza. Estaba furiosa. Y se adelanto a preguntar

-¿En que esta pensando?

-¿Qué le pasa maestro?- Declaro Krilin.

-Fue una broma.- Dijo el viejo mientras se masajeaba su cabeza.- Una simple broma.

Todos comenzamos a reír, y mientras lo hacíamos lo señalábamos con los dedos.

Después que almorzamos Maron decidió ir a nadar. Se puso un bikini, le quedaba muy hermoso. Todos la admirábamos.

-Krilin intenta conseguir la cena de hoy, aunque sea una trucha.- Gritaba Bulma mientras agitaba su mano.

-¡Por favor!- Insiste yo.

-Yamcha ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarme a pescar?

-¿Pero que estas diciendo, Krilin? Si tú nos dijiste que ibas a conseguir la cena para ella.

Krilin solamente se sonrojo y decidió ir en busca de la cena. Cuando de pronto salió Maron con un hermoso bikini. Yo me quede boquiabierto, Bulma hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Hola querido, Krilin.- Dijo Maron mientras gueñia un ojo.- Estoy dispuesta ha ayudarte a pescar.

-Como digas Maron.- Le respondió Krilin mientras se sonrojaba aun más.

El maestro Rochi se puso de morboso a decir tonterías.

-¡Huy…! Pero que hermosa esta esa niña. Es un hermoso pinpollo.

-¡Allá voy Krilin!.

-Si, ¿Qué sucede Maron?

-¡Krilin, cuidado!-Le grite a Krilin mientras veía que un avión llegaba a toda velocidad

Era Milk. Bajo como una loca del avión y corrió hacia nosotros para preguntar por su hijo.

-¿En donde esta Gohan? Porque ya me entere que esta con ustedes.

-¡Que sorpresa!.- Dijo el maestro Rochi mientras se tocaba su cuello.- Hola Milk.

-Maestro Rochi, esta representa una época muy importante para mi Gohan. Y por eso le prohíbo que este con gente rebelde.

Yo me sorprendí mucho. ¿Acaso nos llamo rebeldes? Esa mujer si que estaba loca.

-¿Dijiste gente rebelde?- Me anticipe a preguntar.

-¿De casualidad te refieres a nosotros?

-Si, así es

-¿Oiga abuela me permite?- Pregunto Maron mientras agitaba su cabello.

-¡Ah…! ¿Abuela?

Así que Milk se lanzo sobre Maron para pegarle. Nosotros interferimos para que no le pegara. Maron se marcho con Krilin hacia el mar, mientras que reía y declamándole la guerra a Milk. Milk no se lo permitiría así que nos pego a todos y a mi me pego una cachetada, pero aun así la detuvimos.

Un liquido color morado nos invado, hasta quedarnos sin memoria, después de eso no supimos lo que paso. Estábamos alrededor de una calle confundidos y doloridos. Después los dieron todos los detalles y hasta que habíamos sido controlados por Garlick Junior y también que habíamos bebido el agua ultra sagrada. Estábamos desorientados con la mente en blanco y sin razón alguna. Dijeron que todo había vuelto a hacer como antes. Les ayudamos al maestro Rochi a arreglar su casa, bueno mas bien Puar y Oloong, yo me encontraba descansando en la playa con Bulma.

Un día llamaron a Bulma por teléfono. Era el maestro Rochi. Dijo que nos llamaba por una emergencia. Todos se iban a reunir ya que era el cumpleaños de la tortuga. En ese momento yo me encontraba en un juego de beisbol, cuando me dijeron que mi novia me necesitaba. Ella me indico que el maestro Rochi nos necesita urgente. Así que yo como pude me disculpe con el entrenador y me dirige a C.C. Ahí me encontré con Bulma y nos dirigimos a Kame House.

Cuando llegamos Bulma lo primero que hizo fue pelear con el maestro Rochi. Estaba furiosa por aquel acto. Todos le reclamamos al anciano, diciéndole que como iba a interrumpir las labores de nosotros. Bulma no hacia más que maldecir y decir que no era una emergencia el cumpleaños de la tortuga. Así que la tortuga llego a la casa llorando diciendo que era una felicidad que estuviéramos con el. Milk y Bulma se dispusieron a hacer la fiesta, hicieron un pastel grande con más de mil velas, y todos brindamos. Bulma y yo lanzábamos bombas por todo el lugar, mientras que gritábamos "Felicidades, Felicidades". Después llegaron Krilin y Maron.

-Hola Krilin y Maron.- Saludo el maestro Rochi.

-Hola amigos ¿Se divierten?- Dijo Maron muy alegremente.- Yamcha ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola ¿Qué tal?- Salude mientras agitaba mi mano. Bulma mientras tanto maldecía por verla, más bien estaba celosa. ¡Que alegría! Creía que nunca llegarían. Están en su casa.

-Y díganme. ¿Qué están haciendo, aquí?- Pregunto Krilin aun sorprendido.

-¡Hay, que pastel tan grande!- Interrumpió Maron.

-Oigan amigos, ¿no creen que es muy pronto para festejar? ¿Como lo supieron? nosotros aun no hemos dicho nada.

¿Qué?- Preguntamos Bulma y yo.

-No me digan… que ustedes ya se casaron.- Dijo Bulma aun sorprendida.

-No, oficialmente aun no hemos dicho nada, amigos.- Dijo Krilin mientras se tocaba su frente y se sonrojaba.- Es que Maron esta muy emocionada con la idea de casarnos.

-¿Que?- Preguntaron todos aun no comprendiendo lo que decía Krilin.

-¡Te felicito Krilin!- Dije mientras les sonreía.

-Me da mucho gusto.- Dijo Puar mientras que Oloong hacia una mueca de fastidio

-¡Hay, que buena suerte tienes Krilin!- Dijo Oloong sarcásticamente.

-¡Que felicidad! Espero que ella sea una buena esposa como yo.- Declaro Milk.

-¿No se te olvida algo? Tu maestro aun no te ha dado permiso para cambiar de estado.- Grito el maestro Rochi.

-Por favor, no diga eso maestro.- Dijo Krilin.

-Uh… Ni hablar. Si quieres que te permiso, según las reglas de nuestro antepasados debo besar a la novia.- Dijo el maestro Rochi muy pervertido.

Se escucho un golpe espeluznante que le había provocado Bulma ha el maestro Rochi. Maron y la tortuga solo declamaban y reían. Esa noche todos nosotros nos quedamos a dormir en Kame House. A la mañana siguiente todos los hombres admiraban a Maron que lucia su espectacular bikini. Se escucho un grito desde adentro de la casa, era Milk desesperada gritándole a su podre que se comportara. Yo me disponía a leer un libro, hasta que de pronto Maron entro a coquetearme.

-Hola, Yamcha. Quiero pedir un favor ¿Me puedes llevar de compras?- Me pregunto Maron, mientras que yo me sonrojaba y le mostraba una sonrisita favorable.

-Bueno, yo…

Bulma interrumpió mi charla con Maron, se veía histérica, celosa y enfada.

-Oye Maron, dime una cosa ¿Estas tomando en serio tu noviazgo con Krilin?

-Pues… Fíjate que todavía no estoy segura.

-¿Cómo que no estas segura? ¿A que te refieres? ¡Contesta!

-Por supuesto que se ha que se refiere.- Interrumpió Milk.- Es muy difícil ser una esposa. Tienes que encargarte de la casa, educar a los hijos. Así que piénsalo bien antes de casarte.

-¡Hay señoras! Que manera de pensar.- Dijo Maron muerta de la risa mientras agitaba una mano.- Yo soy moderna.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Bulma.

-¿Dijo señoras?- Protesto Milk.

Las dos se voltearon a ver y empezaron a discutir de manera estúpida e incoherente. Diciendo que tal vez era la otra la señora. Ellas se negaban ha aceptar sus criterios. Maron decidió irse no quería escuchar la pelea provocada por ella.

Llego la tarde. Krilin llego a Kame House diciendo que había terminado con Maron, todos nos sorprendimos, hubo felicitaciones de parte de Milk, Bulma y yo. Después todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Bulma y yo nos dirigimos a C.C. Queríamos aprovechar el tiempo para estar juntos.

Llegamos a C.C muy cansados, Así que nos dispusimos a dormir. Al día siguiente en la noche la invite a un bar, ella acepto ir. Se puso un vestido muy hermoso y se hiso un peinado espléndido, yo al igual que ella, también me arregle muy elegante para esa noche.

Salimos de la C.C. y nos dirigimos hacia el bar, con un auto de Bulma que yo conducía. Bulma y yo íbamos platicando de la relación de Krilin que hace pocos días había terminado, los lamentábamos por el pobre de Krilin (Quizá jamás conseguiría una pareja). Cuando llegamos al bar nos dispusimos a bailar y a pedir bebidas. Hablamos de muchas cosas, bailamos mucho que hasta nuestro pies sudaban, bebimos mucho que hasta a mi me dieron ganas de vomitar. Esa noche paso algo increíble. Nos encontrábamos en el bar y Bulma decidió ir al baño, yo como estaba borracho la seguí, me introduje al baño de mujeres (Por suerte no estaba nadie). Espere que Bulma saliera del baño y la bese apasionadamente, ella se dejo, yo iba bajándole la cremallera del vestido, hasta que de pronto llego una chica muy elegante y nos miro con una cara fulminante, Bulma y yo nos echamos a reír y salimos del baño. Después alguien dijo en la tarima que había karaoke, Bulma decidió ir a cantar. Canto muy bien así que yo decidí ir ha ayudarla. Con mi voz ronca le ayude y hicimos un dueto creo que cantamos como lobos aullando. Pero no nos importo aun así estábamos borrachos. Después de eso la invite a bailar, ella accedió ha hacerlo. Bailamos lo más que pudimos. Hasta que Bulma me dijo: "Quiero ir contigo a un lugar mas privado". Yo con mi cabeza dolorida y casi perdiendo el sentido, la acepte llevar, manejábamos el auto como locos. Bulma se recargaba sobre mí y me besaba mi cuello. Yo excitado no pude mas y la levante de los hombres y la lleve volando. Al fin pudimos llegar a un hotel, reservamos un cuarto y nos aceptaron.

En el ascensor íbamos besándonos y chocando con todo. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, decidí abrirla con la llave, no pude, Bulma me ayudo mientras me besaba. Al fin pudimos abrirla y nos dispusimos a besarnos y ha caer en una noche de placer. Yo como loco, le iba quitan el vestido, con mi fuerza se lo rompí, ella no le importo, yo decidí hacer lo mismo que ella, también rompí mi traje y de ahí en adelante los entregamos mutuamente, llenándonos de caricias, besos, gemidos y cosas de más… Yo estaba borracho pero aun así conocía a mi chica y le trataba de dar el mejor trato posible. Así fue como borrachos locos e inútiles nos entregamos de placer esa noche.

Al día siguiente amanecimos en un cuarto. Bulma se sentía extraña, me miro y no hizo más que echarse a reír, yo la imite. Después nos bañamos, y ella trato de buscar su vestido, pero lo encontró rasgado alrededor de la cama y me regaño. Yo le dije "Tranquila. El mío también esta roto". Entonces yo le di una idea, que nos fueros volando, ella se enfado y dijo "Pero como haremos para pagar". Al fin la convencí y nos fuimos volando como dos fugitivos. Reíamos y charlábamos. Al fin llegamos a C.C. y nos dispusimos a bañarnos y a vestirnos.

Pasaron varios meses. Bulma y yo seguíamos siendo novios como antes, así que le decidí escribir una carta.

_Bulma_

_Hola amor. Quiero decirte que desde que resucite he estado muy feliz conmigo mismo por tenerte a mi lado. Eres una mujer estupenda, desde que te conocí pude percibir que eres la mujer de mi vida. Discúlpame si alguna vez te he causado daño, he pasado momentos inigualables a tu lado, espero que eso nunca cambie. Estos meses me he divertido junto a ti. Ya no hay mal que nos puede separar. Todo esta en paz y eso me alegra demasiado ¿Sabes, amor? El otro día pensé si algún día me dejarías. Creo que no podría soportarlo ¿Sabes porque? Por que te amo y no renunciaría perderte. Bulma Briefs creo que ya es el momento para dar el siguiente paso (Tu ya sabes cual) solo con tu opinión puedo proseguir ha hacerlo. Eres la mujer que escogí para estar a mi lado. Te quiero y espero que nunca me cambies. ¿Sabes por que te escribo esta carta? Por que el otro día me preguntaste que porque te amaba y te quiero dar la razón:_

**Te amo por que si.**

**Yamcha.**

Cuando le entregue la carta, le lleve un regalito, un osito de peluche que traía su nombre y el mío, ahí deposite mi carta. Espero que la haya leído.

No sabía lo que me depararía el futuro. Si un futuro con ella o sin ella. Pero mas adelante la vida te trae sorpresas, y esas sorpresas te pueden cambiar la vida. En realidad no se lo que me espera, pero espero tener un buen futuro con mi Bulma.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora: **Hola! Como han estado? Perdón por no actualizar pronto pero es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer. Pobre Yamcha ¿Verdad?.. El no sabe que le va a ocurrir mas adelante y es que perderá a Bulma… bueno en el próximo capitulo llegara Vegeta.. CHA-CHA-CHA… esta buenísimo ¿Verdad? Espero que les haya gustado este cap-5… GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO SE TE OLVIDE DEJARME UN REVIEW. Con tus opiniones o críticas, todo es bienvenido….

El próximo capitulo no se lo pierdan ;)


End file.
